FateFirelink
by Librius
Summary: The Fourth Holy Grail War begins at last, but the servants summoned for this particular war prove to be more than what the seven chosen masters can handle. Powerful warriors from an ancient age fuelled by fire, who have endured horrors beyond anyone's imagination. Just what could they possibly want from an omnipotent wish granting artefact? Fate Zero Crossover with Dark Souls.
1. Prologue

**So after just recently cancelling and removing my last Fate series fic, and watching the anime again after a long time, and playing through all three Dark Souls games, I just really had the urge to want to write this the moment the ideas popped into my head. There's a chance I might slip up on keeping specific characters in character but, meh, I ain't perfect, but I'll try my best. I ain't gonna waste any time with authors notes so I'll just get right to it.**

 **Disclaimer: The Fate Series and Dark Souls belong to their respective owners, I own neither of them and if I did, I'd be getting a Fate Stay Night remake into schedule not that I didn't like the first one, I just think a remake would be cool.**

* * *

 **Fate/Firelink:**

 **'Prologue'**

The time was upon them once more as the Holy Grail War approached for a fourth time.

Kirei Kotomine was given the tasks and assignments necessary to allow him stand on his own in the Holy Grail War. Of course, even if he hadn't went about learning everything he needed to know about magic, he was still confident in his own abilities as a member of the Church to stand on his own against the other opposing masters.

And as he thought about the opposing masters, his thoughts drifted back towards one.

Kiritsugu Emiya.

The man was an enigma.

No matter how much information he tried to find, or did find, none of it told him anything useful about his future opponent.

It didn't matter of course.

In the end, he would fall, just like every other master, and then Kirei himself would stand aside, allowing Tokiomi Tohsaka to take the Grail.

Kirei had already performed the ritual necessary to summon his Servant.

And, suffice to say, he was surprised.

Normally stoic, but anyone would be surprised by such an event.

What he expected to be an Assassin class servant of some kind however only turned out to be something, seemingly different. Maybe.

For starters, when he summoned his servant, more than one emerged from the summoning circle.

They all shared the same appearance.

Said appearance, was nothing like what an Assassin would wear save for a few pieces of their equipment.

They all carried large swords on their backs and held small daggers in their hands.

Their faces were obscured by metal masks, and they all wore the same pointed metal hats.

The wind was slowly starting to settle down from the summoning, the capes of the servants danced in the breeze slightly as they all stood as still as statues, eyeing their master in silence.

Kirei eventually recovered from his brief surprise, his face gaining its usual stoic expression.

Finally, one of the servants stepped forward, "Farron's Undead Legion have answered thy call. We, of the Assassin class, are at thy command. What is thy bidding, master?

That confirmed the servant class atleast. However...

...he was expecting to summon Hassan-I-Sabbah. Who, or what, was this Farron's Undead Legion?

* * *

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi II was originally furious.

Absolutely livid.

Livid that someone dared to steal his catalyst for summoning his servant for the Holy Grail War.

No, actually.

Livid itself wasn't a good enough word to describe just how livid an esteemed Magus of high standing such as himself was.

He swore to the gods themselves that he would track down and make the cowardly thief pay for stealing his catalyst.

Of course, originally furious was just that.

Part of him felt some sort of relief through these turn of events.

For as he summoned his servant with the new catalyst he had brought to him, he was greeted with the sight of not one, but two large figures.

One of them was obviously smaller than the other, nearly standing at human height but clearly much taller than the average human. He was clad in golden armour, his helmet designed to look like that of a lion, and he wielded a long spear.

This was definitely the Lancer class servant he was expecting to summon.

His attention then went towards the other servant.

This one, was large, way larger than the first, and he, to put it bluntly, was, quite fat.

He too was covered from head to toe in golden armour, the armour itself was, rather grotesque, to say the least, and he wielded a very, very large golden hammer that looked like it could squash an entire car in one swing.

Kayneth was beyond surprised, he already had questions as to how he could possibly summon two servants but...

...his eyes drifted towards the spear wielding knight who stared at him in silence.

This was Diarmuid Ua Duibhne?

If so, then what was the story with the large fat servant next to him?

Kayneth's fiancée, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, of the Sophia-Ri family, approached him rather cautiously before quietly asking out, "Kayneth, is this the servant you intended to summon?"

Kayneth was silent for a moment.

The armour the two wore did indeed look ancient, but it didn't exactly match how the hero in question was described in the history books.

Finally however, the servant decided to ease his confusion by stepping forward, kneeling down on one knee and bowing his head, spear held in front of him, "I am of the Lancer class, and have answered thy summons."

The servant looked over his shoulder slightly, looking at the large fat servant behind him.

Said fat servant hesitated for a moment before letting out a quiet, frustrated sigh, and copied Lancer's action, kneeling down and bowing his head.

Kayneth just stared for a moment, before finally asking the question that was bugging him, "Are you Diarmuid Ua Duibhne?"

Lancer shook his head, simply replying, "I am not. My apologies if that displeases you master."

That answered his question.

Rather than summon the intended servant, Kayneth somehow ended up summoning two servants from what he could only assume was a further ancient era before Diarmuids time.

Kayneth didn't know their identities, but to be honest, he didn't really care.

He had two servants, instead of one.

That alone, gave him reason to think that victory was already his.

* * *

When the last few remaining days had gone by, the day had come for Tokiomi Tohsaka to finally begin summoning his servant.

He was sure without a shadow of a doubt, that the other masters were already in the process of summoning theirs. No doubt they would want to get ahead of schedule and be atleast a few steps ahead of him and the other masters.

Not that it mattered.

In the end it didn't really make much of a difference when the servant was summoned, unless one master was so foolish in taking too long to summon their servant, in which case that master would be an easy target to eliminate.

But he had a gut feeling all the masters in this Grail War were prepared, and were most certainly summoning their servants at an appropriate time. Kirei had already summoned his servant not too long ago, and according to a message he received, his student had summoned six servants with matching appearances. This had quickly gotten his attention for a moment, but he eventually had to get back to focusing on his own.

Again, Tokiomi had no interest in whether the other masters summoned their servants or not.

It was his own servant that he was interested in.

However, something, must have went wrong.

Something could only have gone wrong for the servant to appear as it did before him.

What Tokiomi was expecting to be his winning servant, completely sent him into a spiral of confusion and shock.

Just...what was this...thing that he was laying his eyes on.

Part of it was human, wearing some sort of golden crown and very old, tattered robes that once looked fit for royalty.

But the rest of it, was an abomination.

An absolute monstrosity that nearly took up more than half of his room.

This was not Gilgamesh.

This could NOT be Gilgamesh.

Tokiomi felt fear take him, and took a small step back as the 'servant' looked down at him with a neutral expression.

"So...thou art the one that summons me to this plane." The servant spoke, his voice sounding mostly human, but there was just something, monstrous there.

Tokiomi gulped, but did his best to remain calm, "I...am...you are, the servant Archer, yes?"

The servant merely replied with a small nod, prompting Tokiomi to add, "Are you...Gilgamesh?"

It was a really stupid question, but Tokiomi just had to know, to be absolutely sure. At the very least, this Archer would reveal his identity on his own.

Archer tilted his head slightly, rising high up into the air on his monstrous body and opening his arms wide, "No. Why do you ask? Am I not suitable enough? Do you lack confidence in me already even though the battle has yet to begin?"

Tokiomi quickly shook his head, "O-Of course not! I am simply...confused. I was expecting...someone else, you see."

Archer smirked, a smirk that sent shivers down Tokiomi's spine, "Worry not then. You have obtained the most powerful being as your servant. Within this Holy Grail War, I shall bring you victory. You, should feel honoured."

Tokiomi took a brief glance up at the crown on his human parts head, then bowed his head a little in respect, "I apologise if I offended you. I am, indeed honoured, to have one such...as yourself, as my servant."

The Tohsaka family patriarch looked up again, just in time to see Archer had already turned away from him and started sliding along the floor like a snail, his hands running across the bookshelves at the side of the room, clearly more intrigued by them than Tokiomi's respect it seemed.

"This...might have just gotten complicated."

* * *

It took longer than he would have liked, but Waver Velvet finally managed to finish the summoning circle, even if it did take a majority of his day away.

He didn't mind though.

It was a complex procedure, so it was to be expected that getting the summoning circle just right would take some time.

The ritual for summoning the servant was the tricky part.

Good as he liked to think he was, Waver still couldn't claim to be the most, experienced, when it came to such advanced levels of magic.

Then again, summoning these, servants, seemed to be on a level much higher than that of just magic.

Maybe he just felt satisfied that he stole Kayneth's catalyst and was just imagining the magus' face.

The very thought of it made him want to laugh out loud.

Nonetheless, the summoning process was just as difficult as getting the summoning circle just right.

Just one slight misstep was all it took to mess up the entire thing.

When the summoning circle began to glow in response to his words, he knew he got it right.

An explosion of light followed when he finished and threw him off his feet.

He took his time recovering from his fall before trying to get a good look at the servant he summoned.

When the smoke settled, Waver was taken aback in surprise when he able to make out his servant.

A frail looking yet beautiful woman was seated in the middle of the summoning circle. The robes she wore were somewhat revealing, completely old and in tatters.

Along with the bracelets she wore around her wrists, she also wore a thin silver tiara, and her long, black hair, that extended far down her back and across the ground behind her a little looked a little messy, most certainly in need of a good wash and a good brush.

Waver recoiled at the sight of the servant, who slowly looked up from her knees and directly at him. Though her eyes were closed, she was clearly aware of his presence, "Greetings. You...are my master, no?"

At first, Waver was just to awestruck, but quickly recovered from his state before managing out a reply, "Um, y-yeah! Uh..." He stopped for a moment, thinking of what question to ask.

"I understand. I hope I...can live up to your expectations." The servant said.

Waver hesitated again for a moment, then decided to ask, "Um...what was your servant class again?"

The woman responded calmly, "Rider, master."

That surprised him.

He was atleast expecting some sort of noble looking knight on a horse, or maybe a large man on a chariot. Instead he got, this frail looking woman.

Then again, looks can be deceiving.

And Waver Velvet knew better than most, to never judge a book by its cover.

* * *

The summoning ritual took quite a toll on Kariya Matou especially in his exhausted state.

Nonetheless, he was able to perform it successfully, much to his father Zouken's delight.

However, something seemed off.

The servant appeared as expected, and they radiated a powerful aura.

But Zouken was familiar with the power of servants.

And the power coming from this one, far exceeded that of any servant he'd ever felt.

The power he could feel from this servant was completely immeasurable.

So much so that he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit intimidated.

The servants armour was ancient, as to be expected of a heroic spirit. Dark armour of silver and blue, and a dark sword held in his hand, this, dark knight radiated a very dark aura that sent shivers down the spines of both Matou's.

Zouken eventually regained his composure and chuckled, "Well done Kariya, you managed to successfully complete the summoning ritual, and survive. There might just be some sort of hope for you yet."

Kariya frowned, eyes narrowed as he watched the old man leave, "Remember, Kariya, I don't really have high expectations for you right now, so, do yourself the favour and atleast try to prove me wrong a little."

The old man cackled on his way and Kariya did nothing more than glare after him.

When he turned back, he could see his servant was also apparently looking in Zouken's direction.

It was only for a brief moment, the servant slowly looked back at Kariya by the time the latter set his eyes on him.

He wasn't sure how, but something about this servant seemed, not right.

Nonetheless, he too, could feel the overwhelming power coming from him, and this gave Kariya all the assurance he needed that the Holy Grail would be his, and by winning it, saving Sakura and returning her to her mother and sister.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya had summoned the Saber class servant he intended, however, the servant standing before him and Irisviel did not look even close to what they pictured King Arthur to look like.

In fact, Kiritsugu was starting to convince himself that the servant summoned before him was not King Arthur.

The servant that stood before them towered over them both by a few feet. He looked ancient yes, but...too ancient.

His armour was ash black, it was thin at the arms but heavy plates covered his shoulders and torso, while the cape hanging from his waist were nearly in tatters.

The servants face was obscured by the helmet he wore, a sort of triangular thin slit being his only way of seeing through it.

It was the weapons the servant was holding, that confirmed to Kiritsugu that this servant was not who he intended to summon.

In the servants left hand, a slightly long, sharp and rusty silver sword.

And in his right hand, a very, very large sword that was about as big if not bigger than a human being, the sword itself was ash black just like the servants armour.

Irisviel took a small step back and turned to Kiritsugu, waiting for him to speak.

However, he did not speak.

Despite, this error in the ritual, Kiritsugu could feel a massive aura of power coming from this servant.

In the end, that's all he really needed. A powerful servant.

The silence lasted for a long moment before the servant finally spoke up, his slightly deep voice echoing throughout the entire hall, "And so I have been summoned, and so I answer. So now I ask, are you worthy, to command my sword?"

* * *

 **Authors Notes: A bit of a rushed start but then again, the anime itself kinda just got right to the fun, so why not? Anyway, I'm not sure if I've left enough, specific details describing each of the servants, but I'd like to think I've left enough subtle hints as to who is who. And yes I know I left out Caster, that was intentional, I plan on bringing Caster in next chapter. Also, character tags and pairings are subject to change as I'm still debating on them. As usual, please Review, the feedback is helpful.**


	2. Master and Servant

**A kind of short chapter, some brief interactions between masters and servants is the main thing here and there, along with Caster showing up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **'Master and Servant'**

Saber stood by one of the windows of the room in the castle, watching in silence as his master Kiritsugu played with his daughter outside.

Arms folded over his chest, he couldn't help but be confused somewhat, by the, cheerful display his master was putting on in front of the girl. It was a completely different expression from the one he saw when they first met upon his summoning.

It was almost like he was a different person.

And yet, Saber was no stranger to someone with two faces.

Most certainly not.

Nonetheless, he couldn't help but be intrigued by this man, this Kiritsugu Emiya. He acted stoic and cold towards the servant, but as he was showing right now, he was capable of being affectionate and caring. Then again, it was, of course, his daughter that he was currently spending time with. It would be expected of possibly anyone with a cold personality to suddenly change their tone when in the presence of a loved one.

A loved one.

Saber couldn't help but repeat the words to himself in his head.

"Is everything okay? Saber?"

The voice of Irisviel, his masters wife gets his attention.

He turns to her, watching her prepare two cups of tea. He gives her a slight smile, though she couldn't see it due to his helmet. "I am fine my lady, just, deep in thought." He looks back at the window, adding, "Your daughter is playing with Kiritsugu outside."

Irisviel giggled, "Indeed she is. She tends to do that quite a lot." She gives him a friendly smile, "And please, just Irisviel will do."

Saber looked back at her, head tilted a little, "Are you sure? It would be rude to not address a lady properly, especially a lady of your stature."

"I'm sure, please..." Irisviel approached, standing next to the tall ash black knight and looking out the window, "I would like us to talk to each other as friends would."

Saber looked down at her for a moment, then nodded, "Very well, Irisviel."

Another giggle escaped the white haired woman, "And you? You're obviously not King Arthur."

"You are correct..." Saber chuckled slightly, then looked back down at Kiritsugu, "To be honest I can't help but think that Kiritsugu's cold attitude towards me is because I wasn't the servant he wanted."

Irisviel recoiled, looking surprised, "Oh! No please don't take it the wrong way, this is...rather new to us just as much as it is to you I'm sure."

Saber nodded, "I suppose you're right. But I'm sure part of him still wishes he got the servant he was trying to summon."

Irisviel looked away, a sad frown on her face. A look that didn't go unnoticed by the servant, who quickly added, "I guess I'll just have to prove to you both that I am a suitable choice then. Am I right?"

"Huh?" Irisviel looked back up at him, confused.

"I am far stronger than you think Irisviel. And I'm sure this King Arthur you've mentioned was a great warrior too. However..." Saber bumped his fist against his breastplate, "I mean no offence nor any disrespect towards him, but I believe in terms of raw power and skill, this King Arthur would most likely pale in comparison to my abilities."

That caused Irisviel to recoil in shock. "Y-You...you mean..."

"I think I can confidently say that I am more powerful than the servant you and Kiritsugu were trying to summon." Saber said, "Of course, there's no way of really knowing that. Perhaps after we win this Holy Grail, we could use it to answer that question, couldn't we?"

Irisviel eventually snapped out of her confusion and smiled again. Saber was already talking about winning the Holy Grail, in fact, talking like he was sure they were going to win it.

That's just what she was hoping for.

The silence that followed eventually brought her back to her first question. "So, Saber, who are you? If you don't mind me asking."

Saber was quiet for a brief moment but soon responded, "The Raven, The Rebel, the Traitor, the Fume Knight, I've went by a few names after my exiling from my home since my real name brought back some bad memories but..."

The servant looked down at Irisviel, a tiny smile appearing on his face, again hidden by his helmet, "Raime. That's my name."

"Raime..." Irisviel repeated with a smile, then looked up at him, adding, "I like it."

Raime's little smile widened a little, "Thank you, Irisviel."

* * *

Waver had retired to his current home after summoning his servant.

Though he couldn't help feel a little nervous on his way back, thinking Kayneth or another master would suddenly jump him.

He was being paranoid of course. He knew that the Holy Grail War couldn't officially start until all seven chosen masters had summoned their servants.

And of course, he had Rider with him, who was in spirit form during their walk.

Although despite his previous assessment of the servant and his personal reminder of never judging a book by its cover, he still couldn't help but feel worried that his servant might be, weak.

It didn't help that said servant ADMITTED she wasn't strong.

In the end, Waver could really do no more than take some small amount of comfort in Rider's words that she would do her best to, protect him.

Now here he was, currently lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

And at the corner of his eye, he could see Rider currently seated on the floor, marvelling at his television as she continuously scrolled through channels.

Waver couldn't help but turn his head a little to get a better look.

Whereas she always looked so depressed and sad before, right now she looked, surprised and in awe at most.

It was far better than having to see that sad look on her face. It was infectious, and every time he saw that sad look on her face Waver couldn't help but feel sad himself and wish he could do something to cheer her up.

Though the issue there though was, he didn't exactly know what it was that she was sad about.

He was tempted to bring it up, but then figured that would have been a bad idea, so instead decided to just stay quiet about it. He figured it would probably be a good idea if he started conversation with her about another topic.

"So...Rider..." He started.

His words immediately brought Rider's full attention towards him.

Her beautiful eyes caught him off guard again and forced him to turn away, blushing. "Is something wrong?" The servant asked.

Waver slowly turned back towards her, doing his best to resist the, rather captivating eyes that were locked onto him, "We...haven't exactly discussed anything regarding the Holy Grail..."

Rider tilted her head slightly at him, "...You're right, we haven't. What would you like to discuss, master?"

"I..." Waver forced himself to look away again.

Why was speaking to her so difficult?

"I know you said you weren't exactly strong, and I don't want to sound like I'm doubting you, but if you're not strong, how are you going to go about fighting the other servants?" Waver asked, being as blunt as he could without hurting her feelings.

The sad look that appeared on her face again nearly ripped his heart to pieces, and he started mentally kicking himself for his bluntness.

"Physically I would stand no chance against any servant, master. However, I do possess various abilities that will enable me to fight back against opposing servants." Rider explained.

Waver recoiled, "You mean your Noble Phantasm?"

Rider nodded.

"What is your Noble Phantasm exactly?" Waver asked.

The servant looked away, her sad look remained, "I...think it would be best if I showed you, master."

* * *

Ryuunosuke Uryuu couldn't have been any more excited.

After he finished his 'game' with his most recent victims, he didn't waste any time trying, once again, to summon a demon with the help of the spell book he had found in his parents house.

Although the ritual described in the book sounded easy enough, his last few attempts yielded no results, either because he didn't have enough time to finish it or he messed up.

It was all over the news too, and he couldn't help but feel thrilled at being called a demon himself.

However, after failing the last few times, this time he finally succeeded.

The ritual happened just as he hoped it would, though he was forced to use a hand to shield his eyes from the bright glow that followed upon the circles completion.

By the time the light died down, Ryuunosuke couldn't help but stare in absolute awe at the towering figure standing before him.

He was a, very large knight. His armour was a sort of dark gold colour, a rather weird shaped helmet and he had a large hammer like weapon rested on his shoulder. It was sort of difficult to fully make out the appearance of this 'knight' in the barely lit room.

"Wow, so awesome..." Ryuunosuke said as he continued to stare in awe.

The large knight looked around the dark room, taking in his surroundings before looking down at the new master.

A moment of silence passed by before the knight lowered himself on one knee and bowed his head, "I have answered the summons of the one who has called me forth. Tell me, are you the one to be my master?"

Ryuunosuke just continued to stare in awe, his expression eventually shifting to confusion, running a hand through his hair, "Um, well..."

The large servant looked at the boys hand, noticing the red markings upon it, then nodded. "Say no more. I have confirmed your status as master, master."

Again, the large knight bowed his head, adding, "I am the servant Caster. I will follow your every order without hesitation. I will carry out your commands swiftly and dutifully. I will remain by your side and follow you wherever you go as if I was your own shadow. This I swear, upon my honour as a knight of Drangleic and my honour as the right-arm of my late King."

Ryuunosuke was taken aback, surprised and very much shocked. But after a moment of taking in the knights words, excitement filled his face and he struggled to keep himself from jumping for joy.

"Awesome! This is gonna be so sweet!"

And yet he ended up jumping for joy anyway.

The large knight got to his feet and stood at his full height, the top of his helmet just barely scraping against the ceiling.

Caster simply watched in silence and with confusion as the boy continued to let out his excitement.

When he was done, the new master let out an embarrassed chuckle before speaking again, "Eh, hehe, sorry about that, this is just a first for me. Anyway. now that you're here, I got you a little sacrifice. Wanna kill this kid?"

When he stood aside, Caster's eyes looked down upon the now screaming little boy who was tied up, his screams muffled by the rag tied up around his mouth.

The servant recoiled slightly, eyes widening a little in surprise.

He looked back and forth between the boy and his master, then asked, "Is this your order, master?"

Ryuunosuke tilted his head, then looked down at the boy, "Well, I'll kill him if you want. I can understand if you're still just, um, waking up or something."

Caster shook his head, then removed his large hammer from his shoulder, "No, I shall follow your order as such. I swore to follow your every command without hesitation and will do so."

Excited once again, Ryuunosuke stepped back and watched with a large cheerful grin as Caster approached the little boy.

And yet, as he raised his hammer slightly, he froze.

The boys eyes teared up as he continued to let out muffled screams, and Caster simply did nothing but watch.

 _'I said I would not hesitate to carry out my masters every command. And yet here I am, hesitating indeed.'_

Caster raised his hammer further, _'I have already dishonoured my new lord by hesitating to carry out his command. I will not do so again.'_

With that, the large knight brought his hammer down on the helpless boy.

The sound of a bell tolled upon impact.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **"I've come to relinquish my rights as master."**

 **"Perhaps a display of my strength will soothe your fears."**

 **"She will help us win this war, master."**

 **"Are you saying, you've spent your entire life in that castle?"**


	3. The Church

**I would have had this chapter finished and posted a while ago but because I've been working a lot later than usual I don't really have much free time to write when I get home. Though I do try my best to write bits here and there when I can. That said, I'm aware some people are surprised by my choice for the Caster class servant, though I do have various reasons why I chose the character filling the role, which, some of you might know, as for Rider, well, that will be explained, next chapter maybe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **'The Church'**

"I've come to relinquish my rights as master."

Kirei Kotomine stood before the entrance of the church as he explained his 'situation' to his father.

"My servant has been lost, thus I can no longer continue in the Holy Grail War. In accordance with the treaty, I, Kirei Kotomine, ask that the church grant me sanctuary."

"Request granted." His father replied without hesitation, "In my role as overseer of this war, I Risei Kotomine, guarantee your safety. Enter in peace."

Both entered the church, waiting until the doors had closed before continuing conversation, "Father, isn't this church being watched?" Kirei asked.

"No, this holy place has been declared a neutral sanctuary. The Holy Church will censure any master who defies the decree."

"Then it's safe..." Kirei concluded.

Risei nodded, "Yes."

A brief silence went by before Kirei turned and looked over at someone, "Still, keep watch, just in case. Make sure one of you remains here to guard the area, just to be sure."

An armoured figure slowly materialized before them, head bowed, the pointed steel helmet obscuring their face. "As you command, master."

"Who was watching the battle Assassin?" Kirei asked.

Assassin raised his head slightly, replying, "We detected the presence of familiars from four separate masters.

Risei looked over at Assassin, "Two days ago, I confirmed the summoning of the final servant, Caster." He looked back at Kirei, adding, "All of the Holy Grail War servants have now arrived."

"One unaccounted for huh?" Kirei said, seeming a little disappointed, "I had hoped that all of the masters were watching."

Another armoured figure materialized within the room, slowly approaching the three and standing next to Assassin. This figure shared Assassin's appearance, same armour, same pointed steel helmet, same weapon, same stance. "Master Kirei, about that..."

Kirei looked back at the two Assassin's, just then, a third emerged from the shadows, followed by a fourth, then a fifth.

More Assassin's continued to materialize in the room until there was a small crowd of them.

Eventually, one stepped forth in front of them all, speaking up, "It is a firm belief of ours that if honesty is not shared between allies, then a partnership will easily fracture and neither partner will be able to fully cooperate with the other."

Kirei just stared in silence, waiting for the Assassin to continue, "It is for this reason master Kirei that we of the Undead Legion must be honest, and confess that we are not happy that you sacrificed one of our brothers to be slain by Archer."

Another Assassin stepped forward, "We understand your intentions to fool the other masters and servants into believing we are defeated, but even so, we of the Undead Legion are brothers in arms, having fought alongside each other for many years. And to see one of our own be slain at your order, it is...questionable, and makes us wonder how you intend to command the rest of us."

Images flashed through the Assassin's mind of the night one of their own was slain.

One of the Undead Legion, following Kirei's order to infiltrate Tokiomi Tohsaka's mansion, and almost completing his goal, struck down by a hail of glowing arrows.

Those images flashed through the minds of all Assassin's present, and once again they looked at Kirei for an answer.

Kirei could see where they were coming from, he understood why they would bring this up, and decided to alleviate their loss. "I understand what you are saying, Assassin. But rest assured, your comrade in arms sacrifice will not be in vain. His death was necessary for various reasons, to fool the other masters and servants into believing we are defeated, by doing this, it will allow us to keep close watch over each of them and relay their movements to each other. Make no mistake, his was the first and last sacrifice that will need to be made. From here on out, you are all free to do as you wish, only so long as you remain undetected."

"However..." Kirei added, "If any of you see an opportunity to eliminate any of the other masters, or their servants for that matter, take it." He then bowed his head slightly, "On that note, I also apologise for your loss, and shall do my best to make up for it in my own duties as a master."

A moment passed, but soon all of the Assassin class servants nodded, the one in front replying, "Very well, the Undead Legion offers you our forgiveness."

"The battle for the Grail is now at hand. At last, it is now time for the Fourth Holy Grail War to begin." Risei announced. "These tired old eyes of mine will finally see a wondrous miracle be performed."

* * *

Tokiomi Tohsaka couldn't be more pleased.

Their plan had succeeded. The other masters witnessed Assassin's defeat, and were fooled into believing the servant and their master had been eliminated from the Holy Grail War completely.

What they didn't know however, was that Assassin was more than one person, and Tokiomi couldn't help but be curious as to who these Undead Legion were.

Nonetheless, with many other Assassin's under Kirei's command, and with the other masters now fooled into believing Assassin and their master are no longer active in the Holy Grail War, it would be far more easier to keep track of the other masters and their servants through the eyes of Kirei's many Assassin class servants.

However, as he sat in his room taking sips of his glass of wine, his mind went back to something Archer said to him.

 _"I am familiar with your students servant."_

Tokiomi recalled the words several times, trying to figure out what Archer meant exactly. Did he mean that he and Assassin both lived in the same day and age? Did they fight alongside each other?

He couldn't really figure it out.

While the head of the Tohsaka family continued to be deep in thought, the servant in question, just happened to materialize in his room.

The large, half human, half monstrosity servant snaked around the room, saying nothing to his master, instead picking out a book from Tokiomi's large collection and started reading it.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Tokiomi finally decided to ask, "Archer, what exactly did you mean when you said you were familiar with Kirei's servant?"

Archer never took his eyes off the book, though replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Curious, and I want to know just how familiar you are with Assassin. And when I say that, I want to know, were you allies? Enemies? Just how familiar are you with Assassin?" Tokiomi asked.

Finally Archer took his eyes off of the book and looked over at his master. He was silent for a moment, and despite how dark the room was, it was lit up a little by the moonlight shining through the window, just enough for him to see Tokiomi's stoic face.

Closing the book, he answered, "...I can't exactly call myself an ally of the Undead Legion, but I can claim I am no enemy of theirs either."

"So does that mean you would be able to tolerate working with them to bring down the other masters and their servants?" Tokiomi asked.

Archer raised a finger, "One question at a time Tokiomi."

The master recoiled slightly, then sank into his chair and listened as Archer continued, "The Undead Legion and I have one thing in common. We are Lords of Cinder."

"Lords of Cinder?" Tokiomi raised a brow.

"A title one takes upon linking the fire." Archer replied.

Tokiomi could only look on, confused, "Linking...the fire?"

Archer slowly turned to fully face his master, adding, "The world I come from is a very, complicated place, Tokiomi."

It took a moment but the master eventually nodded, replying, "I understand, I apologise if I offended you. Let's just move on to my other question then. Can you work together with Assassin?"

Archer chuckled, "If us Lords of Cinder were to ally with each other, nothing would stop us."

"So will you allow Assassin to assist you during your battles? Should it ever be required?" Tokiomi asked.

Archer tilted his head a little, "I have no objections to an ally stepping in to aid me, but make no mistake Tokiomi, I require no assistance to defeat any opponent. For I am the Devourer of Gods."

Tokiomi shook his head, "I just want to ensure our victory is all." He said calmly. "We of the Tohsaka have attempted to retrieve the Grail for so long, every time we have always gotten so close to our goal, it gets yanked away, every, single time. So you must forgive me if I feel concerned over the thought of defeat at this present time."

"Then..." Archer chuckled again, rising up nearly to his full height, just enough for Tokiomi to make out his entire form, and spoke in a sinister tone,

"Perhaps a display of my strength will soothe your fears."

* * *

After what he saw that night, Waver's confidence in winning the Holy Grail had been rekindled.

He'd be lying if he said he doubted Rider's abilities as a servant. But after what she showed him, any doubt he had was gone in an instant.

As if things couldn't get any better, thanks to his familiar, he witnessed Assassin's defeat at the hands of Tokiomi Tohsaka's servant.

One servant was already gone from the Holy Grail War and they haven't even fought yet.

Right now Waver was in a very good mood, luck was apparently on his side.

While sitting on his bed trying to think of his first course of action, he looked over at Rider who was seated on the floor watching his television.

It seemed like she was watching another romance movie.

Waver couldn't help but be amused. Romance must have been her favourite genre, since this romance movie was the ninth one she's watched so far.

He could see that she was really into the movie, but knowing the importance of the Holy Grail War, he reluctantly decided to finally speak up.

"Hey Rider?"

Rider turned to him, her eyes locking with his.

Waver recoiled, and looked away, only a little this time, he was still getting used to talking to her while looking her in the eye. "Um, Assassin has been defeated. That means there's one less servant for us to deal with."

Rider nodded, "Indeed. Assassin's primary abilities rely on eliminating a servants master, therefor, it is very fortunate for us that he has been eliminated. It means that you are in less danger than before."

Waver blinked, "I'm...in less danger than before? What do you mean by that?"

Rider turned a little to face him better, "Had Assassin been around while I was in battle with another servant, he potentially could have taken advantage of that by targeting you master."

Waver gulped, the thought crossing his mind. He could already picture Rider fighting another servant, and while the battle was going on, Assassin would appear behind him.

He quickly destroyed the thought in his head and looked back at her, "I-I can protect myself! I may not be the best magus there is but I'm still a magus!"

It was only after he processed how loud his tone was that he noticed the sad look on Rider's face.

"I...yes...please forgive me, master. I...I didn't mean to doubt your abilities." She looked away from him, her face hidden by her long black hair.

Waver instantly regretted what he said and shook his head, "W-Wait I...I didn't mean it like that it's, I just meant..."

He stuttered on all of his words, then let out a long sigh, before finally settling on a simple, "I'm sorry."

Rider slowly looked back at him, "It's okay, please don't apologise." She offered him the tiniest smile possible, adding, "I believe in you. You say you are not great, but I have faith you will be one day."

Waver blushed, feeling extremely embarrassed, then looked away from her, "Hey, come on, knock it off Rider."

Rider tilted her head, looking confused now, "Hm? Knock what off master?"

A groan and Waver decided to change the subject, "Anyway...I just want to ask you about what you showed me earlier."

Rider straightened up, her face going a little more serious, "Ask as you will master."

Waver nodded, "I just want to know, can we rely on, it? Her? Whatever it or she is?"

"She was tasked by the one I loved to protect me, and she is more than capable of holding her own against any other servant, trust me..." Rider said.

She then looked back at him with a confident look, "She will help us win this war, master."

Waver just looked at her for a moment, then nodded, "I understand. I trust you."

Finally, Rider smiled a little, it wasn't a big smile or anything, but it was just a little bigger than the tiny smile she gave earlier.

Waver looked away again, blushing at her kind smile, and suddenly found himself smiling as well.

Before he could ask her anything further, he noticed that she had just returned to watching her romance movie.

He rolled his eyes, and decided to just to let her watch it with no more distractions.

Meanwhile, he could distract himself with some sleep.

* * *

"Oh my, so this is where Kiritsugu was born?"

Irisviel had finally arrived in Fuyuki.

The trip had been long but thanks to the first class service Kiritsugu made sure was provided for her, she had enough to occupy herself with. Small televisions on the back of seats, various magazines with puzzles and crosswords and books, Irisviel went through them all. First class also allowed her and Saber to have some privacy from the rest of the passengers.

No doubt Saber's presence would have attracted a lot of unwanted attention from the other passengers. Which was why they had to make some, adjustments.

Without his armour, Saber could pass for a normal citizen, but there was still a slight complication due to how tall he was. Which would make finding a suitable outfit for him to wear, rather difficult.

Fortunately, Kiritsugu called in a friend to make an outfit that would fit his servant perfectly.

"Well, Saber, how did you enjoy your journey through the sky?" Irisviel asked, looking up at the open door of the aircraft where Saber stood.

Saber looked down at Irisviel with a smile, a smile she could see now that he no longer wore his armour. Instead, he now wore a rather rich looking suit, all in black, with a long black jacket similar to what Kiritsugu wore. And they fit him perfectly. His black hair was a little long, hanging down just below his neck, and his eyes were a rather dark shade of brown.

"The trip was, a lot longer than I wanted it to be Irisviel, but the aircraft provided me with plenty to occupy my time with." Saber said, then raised a brow at his 'master'. "And didn't I say you could call me Raime."

Irisviel blushed a little in embarrassment, "I know, I know. I guess I'm still trying to get used to that."

Saber chuckled and made his way down the stairs, "It's fine, call me either, it makes no difference to me really."

A nod, and Irisviel continued on her way, Saber and her maids following right behind her. "I imagine you must be the very first servant to fly in an aeroplane in physical form."

"Yes, about that, I must apologise. If I could take spirit form, it would probably make travelling a lot easier." Saber sighed, but before he could continue, Irisviel spoke up again.

"It's okay Saber. To be honest, I'd rather have you walking by my side in physical form." Irisviel said. "I never get tired of watching you."

As they walked through the airport, Saber couldn't help but cast a glance at her, "Watching me? How so Irisviel?"

Irisviel giggled, "Well, you being stuck in physical form isn't without its merits. It has given me many enjoyable hours of choosing outfits for you. Of course, I have to send those outfits away so I can get them made in just right the size to fit you. I'm sure you've noticed the stares you've been getting from a lot of people."

Saber nodded, "I have, yes. Many women in particular now that you mention it."

Another giggle from Irisviel and Saber asked, "Did I say something funny?"

"No, no, to be honest I'm really not surprised, in fact I kind of expected you to attract a lot of stares. Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" Irisviel asked.

Saber shook his head, "Not at all. It'll take more than a few stares to put me on edge. Then again..." He looked down at Irisviel, adding, "Perhaps I should be on edge at all times. If something were to happen to you just because I wasn't cautious enough, I'd probably skewer myself with my own blade."

Irisviel recoiled, "No don't say that! It's fine, I don't want you to feel as if you need to force yourself to be serious in your duties all the time. Have some fun now and then won't you?"

Saber just stared at her with a blank expression, "I'll...try."

"So, Saber, how do you like your outfit?" Irisviel asked.

Saber looked down at his suit, replying, "It's comfortable to an extent. I can't remember the last time I wore something that wasn't my armour. Tell me though Irisviel, is this manner of clothing common for most men in this day and age? Other men I've seen have been wearing things quite different than what I'm wearing."

"Well, I think that could probably be said for everyone, men and women alike." Irisviel said, "That said, I chose that for you to balance out my own outfit. I hope you don't mind."

Saber shook his head, "No, of course not. You chose wisely, I like it. You have a talent for picking the right fashion Irisviel."

Irisviel blushed, "Thank you, Saber."

The two wasted little time retrieving their luggage and, after successfully passing through the security checks with the passports Kiritsugu had made for them, the two finally made it back outside.

A cool breeze washed over them, much to Saber's liking, who took in every moment of it, "This is the kind of weather I prefer. Sunny and warm, but with a cold breeze to keep you cool."

Irisviel giggled and approached the car waiting for them.

Before she could enter it however, Saber spoke up, "Irisviel, rather than take another transport, how would you like to walk instead?"

Irisviel looked back at the servant, surprised a little at his suggestion, "Walk?"

Saber nodded, "Yes. I've noticed that you've been looking around quite a lot, I can only assume this is one of few times you've ever been out in a public location?"

Irisviel's expression died down, she tried to force a smile, but Saber could tell right away it was forced, "Actually, this is my very first time."

Saber recoiled, a look of shock on his face, "Your first time?"

"Yes. This is the first time I've ever ventured out into the world outside the confines of my home." Irisviel explained.

"Are you saying, you've spent your entire life in that castle?" Saber asked.

A nod, and Irisviel added, "You see, I was a puppet created specifically for the Holy Grail War." She let out a soft giggle, "Of course it isn't as though I'm wholly ignorant. Kiritsugu brought me movies and videos and pictures, and he's tried in every way to teach me everything he could about the outside world. But this is the first time I've actually been able to see it with my own eyes."

Irisviel looked back up at Saber, smiling once again, "So, please, forgive me, I got overly excited."

Saber just stared at her for a long moment, then turned to his masters maids, "Please take lady Irisviels belongings to our location, we will be there shortly." He turned back to his masters wife, holding out his hand, adding, "Let us go then, Irisviel. Walking through the city will be a brand new experience for the both of us."

Irisviel looked at him, still surprised.

The surprise soon turned to a smile, and she took his hand, following him as they set out to explore the city.

"Thank you, Raime."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **"This world is so, different than my own."**

 **"Don't worry master. I promise I will protect you."**

 **"So, you are the servant called Saber."**


	4. Invitation to Fight

**Once again I would have had the next chapter done and posted a while ago, but life takes first priority and most times I really just want to chill and relax with the small amount of free time that I have after a work day. That said, it's a little shorter than usual, but I'm aiming to make the chapters longer the further I get. I've also been keeping up to date on Fate Apocrypha, and enjoying the hell out of it so far. On that note I will say I was originally considering characters like Quelaag or Lothric for the role of Caster, but I have my reasons for choosing the one that I chose. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **'Invitation to Fight'**

Kiritsugu Emiya had arrived at the hotel earlier than he'd hoped, much to his satisfaction.

The more time he had to spare to get ready, the better, as it would allow him to remain ahead of the opponents he would soon face.

A few knocks on the door of a room on the top floor, and Kiritsugu is let in by his assistant Maiya Hisau.

"The equipment you requested arrived a little while ago." Maiya said after locking the door behind her. "Madam Irisviel and Saber have just arrived here in Fuyuki aswell."

She made her way across the room and kneeled down in front of a piece of recording equipment. "All the other masters will likely assume that she is Saber's master, and act accordingly."

"Understood." Was the only word that came out of Kiritsugu's mouth.

"There was an incident last night at the Tohsaka estate." Maiya said as she reached down and pressed a switch on the recording equipment. "I recorded this footage."

Kiritsugu looked at the screen as the footage began to play.

The footage showed what appeared to be an armoured man with a pointed steel helmet and a large sword, quickly struck down by a large hail of glowing arrows. He tried to dodge, and even tried to use his sword to block the incoming attacks, but his attempts to defend himself were ultimately futile, and was brought down in seconds.

"What's your analysis of this?" Kiritsugu asked.

Maiya looked at the Magus Killer with a stoic expression, "It seems too good to be true. There seemed to be insufficient time between Assassin's infiltration and the Tohsaka servant's attack. Assassin has a skill that masks his presence, making it improbable he was detected in advance. It is my opinion that Tohsaka was expecting an intruder."

Kiritsugu looked at the footage again and tried to figure out what those glowing arrows were. "In a battle among servants, learning their identities is quite critical. Why would Tohsaka expose his servant like he did?"

"He must have had a very good reason. I suppose he had to." Maiya replied.

Looking at her with an equally stoic expression, Kiritsugu asked, "Tell me, what became of Assassin's master?"

"He took refuge in a church last night. The overseer declared him to be under his protection." Maiya replied. "Assassin's master is...Kirei Kotomine."

For a brief second, Kiritsugu's stoic expression broke into a look of shock before it returned, "Maiya, send a familiar to watch the Fuyuki church."

Maiya faced him, "Are you certain of that? Masters are forbidden to take action inside the neutral zone. That's been established around the church."

"Place it just far enough away, that the priest won't be able to spot it." Kiritsugu replied.

A nod was his response. "Very well, understood."

Kiritsugu got to work checking his equipment, rifles and grenades, scopes and attachments for the weapons, everything he needed for the upcoming battle. As he continued to look over the rifle, a thought entered his head, "Maiya, you've seen Saber haven't you?"

Maiya nodded, "I have."

"He isn't King Arthur, and I know I didn't mess up the summoning ritual. Do you think it could be a glitch in the Grail's system?" He asked.

His assistant shrugged, "I couldn't say. Either way, a servant is a servant, we can assess his strength after we see him fight."

Kiritsugu finished checking the rifle and placed it back on the bed with the rest of the equipment. "Fair enough." He gave his equipment one more check before asking, "The item I left you, where is it?"

"Right here." Maiya approached, placing a small case on the bed next to him.

Kiritsugu opened the case up, revealing an old but mint condition Walther pistol.

The Magus Killer removed the pistol from the case, giving it a good long look, before clicking the gun open, removing one bullet to insert another, clicking it shut and aiming it ahead.

He took a moment, then spoke up, "Approximately two seconds. I've slowed down."

"Indeed." Maiya replied, her stoic look remaining.

Kiritsugu kneeled down and sighed as he placed the pistol back into the case. "I was just thinking...Illya, weighs a lot less than that Walther. She's...eight years old already."

Silence went by for a moment, before Maiya approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing Kiritsugu to look over his shoulder at her for a brief second before getting back to his feet to face her, Maiya keeping her arms around his neck as he did so, quietly replying to him, "Focus on the matter at hand. Just empty your mind."

Leaning in, Maiya pressed her lips to Kiritsugu's, then pulled away slightly and stared into his eyes. "Think of nothing else, except your plan."

Again, she leaned in and continued to kiss him, she didn't mind that he wasn't returning her actions.

* * *

The time spent in the city couldn't have been any better for Irisviel and Saber.

Despite receiving the occasional stares from various people they walked by, which had Saber nearly on edge the entire time, their walk around the city was nothing but fun for the two.

Irisviel had spent tons of time checking out clothing shops, trying on various outfits and getting Saber's opinion on how she looked, much to the servant's slight embarrassment, which was due to his lack of knowledge on women's fashion in this world.

At some of the clothing stores, Irisviel would even offer Saber to look at some outfits he would be interested in. However, the servant was very insistent that his current attire was more than sufficient, but made sure not to kill the mood by assuring Irisviel that he would inform her if he was ever in need of spare clothing, much to her delight.

When they were done shopping for clothes, Irisviel decided to check out the book stores and libraries they came across.

Saber was interested more so here, as there were many things in this world that fascinated him, and he couldn't help but feel the need to want to know.

He picked out various books on history, books on war, books on famous heroes and, amongst all the books he required, the one that had his eye the most was a book on Greek mythology, and he made sure to pick that one out first.

Irisviel picked out books on fantasy, romance and comedy novels, very different from the kinds of books Saber was looking to read.

With the number of things they were carrying slowly increasing overtime, Saber agreed to Irisviel's suggestion to sit down at a small café for a drink and snack.

The two ordered the same thing, a cup of hot coco. Irisviel had never had one before but Kiritsugu mentioned they were tasty and worth every penny, especially with cream and marshmallows, which Irisviel made sure to order with hers.

When their orders arrived, the two wasted no time in taking in sips of it, mindful of the hot steam coming from the cup.

Saber expressed his opinion on the drink, stating that he would drink it all in one gulp were it not for the fact that he'd risk burning his throat beyond recovery.

Irisviel's opinion was near enough the same, she blew on it a few times every now and then to cool it down to allow her to drink some more.

After nearly finishing their cups, they decided to order some slices of strawberry cake.

Very simple slices of cake, icing with cream and strawberries on top, Saber couldn't take his eyes off of it for a second.

Irisviel had to order another plate just to satiate Saber's hunger for another.

When they were done, cake and coco both, the two noticed that it was getting late, and though Saber suggested they get to the hotel, he couldn't refuse Irisviel's plea to walk around some more.

Soon enough it was night time, and they had arrived at a small beach, where Irisviel was treated to the sight of a full moon and an endless ocean, glowing under the moonlight.

"It's wonderful. Almost like a mirror that reflects the night sky." Irisviel said, taking in the calm breeze of the wind and the view of the ocean.

Saber stood close by, watching Irisviel in silence as she removed her boots and danced about on the sand with the ocean waves.

While she was having fun with the waves, Saber couldn't help but look out into the distance of the ocean. "This world is so, different from my own." He quietly muttered to himself.

"Everything is so, quiet, and peaceful. It is very...soothing." He smiled a little to himself. "I've never felt this relaxed before, not once. It's a feeling, that I think I could get used to." He quietly added.

"I really enjoyed today, Saber. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." Irisviel said, getting the servant's attention.

Saber looked over at her, a questioning look on his face, "Really? What about whenever Kiritsugu is with you?"

Irisviel smiled as she looked down at the water, "Of course, but this is the first time I've ever been able to enjoy things to their fullest outside the castle. And despite all of the things that Kiritsugu would bring back to the castle, he told me himself that, it is only outside, that I would be able to enjoy the full experience of life."

"Ah, yes, of course. That makes sense." Saber replied. "He's right you know. It is only by stepping outside that you will be able to see all the wonders and possibilities that life can offer you. After today, I feel like this is something we can do every day, if the idea is to your liking."

A smile of joy found its way onto Irisviel's face, "I'd like nothing more, Saber!"

Saber nodded, giving her a smile of his own, "As would I."

A long silence followed, the only sound in the air being the sound of the waves dancing back and forth. Soon enough though, Irisviel broke the silence, "Saber, do you like the sea?"

"That's a...challenging question to answer." Saber replied, looking ahead at the ocean. "To me, the sea represents...journeys I've made. Journeys with goals and, achievements, that I can't exactly say I'm fond of remembering."

Irisviel gave him a concerned look, "Oh...so it was something to do with your life?"

Saber looked over at her again with a neutral expression, "Lady Irisviel, forgive me but, my life is something I would prefer not to talk about."

The concerned look on her face remained, but Irisviel could see it was a question that was bringing back painful memories for the servant. Instead, she nodded, "I understand, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, don't apologise for something you were unaware of." Saber responded, forcing a tiny smile.

Of course, Irisviel could tell it was forced, but decided against saying anything else and looked back out at the ocean.

A long silence went by between the two.

Feeling responsible for, killing the mood, Saber decided to try and bring up a different subject, "So what about you Irisviel? Would you have liked to have had Kiritsugu escort you around town today?"

"Of course I would." Irisviel replied immediately, a sad frown replacing her smile, much to Saber's surprise. "But he couldn't." She looked back at Saber, smiling again, if only a little, "It would only cause him pain and suffering."

Saber just looked at her, confused, asking, "What do you mean? Kiritsugu is your husband, does he not enjoy every moment he gets to spend with you?"

Irisviel looked back at the ocean, recalling many 'happy' times she and Kiritsugu spent together. And during those times, she could always tell how he was truly feeling.

"When he's happy, for some reason, it seems to cause him pain." She said quietly, but loud enough for Saber to hear.

Saber just stared at her with a mixed look, unable to find a response, and decided to settle for silence.

A long moment went by, the sound of the wind and the oceans waves filling the air, and for a while it was a sound both of them were able to enjoy, until they began to sense a powerful presence.

Sensing it before his master, Saber was the first to react, walking to her side and gently taking hold of her arm.

"An enemy servant?" Irisviel asked.

Saber nodded, "Yes. It seems to be intentionally making itself known, as if it is calling out to any other nearby servants. A challenge perhaps."

"How thoughtful. It wishes to decide on a battlefield." Irisviel looked up at Saber with a smile. "Shall we take it up on its invitation?"

Saber was surprised for a brief second by her response, then smiled back at her with confidence, "But of course."

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, the servants challenge reached not only Saber.

Waver had followed Rider to a secluded park that granted them a near perfect vantage point.

The servant herself had made sure to discuss this vantage point with Waver ahead of time, much to his relief.

Perhaps the boy master was just glad that his servant wasn't the type to go out and do whatever they wanted without his permission.

Before now they were just sitting in silence for the past two hours.

Waver had nearly grown bored but was convinced by Rider that the wait was necessary.

Their wait eventually proved to be worth it when Rider detected the servant some distance away, challenging any nearby servants to come and face it.

"It would seem that our patience has paid off master. Do you feel it?" Rider asked.

Waver looked in the direction he could feel the presence coming from, "Yeah, I feel it. It's definitely a servant, no doubt about it. But why do you think it's revealing itself like this?"

Rider looked in the same direction, replying, "There could be a few reasons. Perhaps they seek to lure an opposing servant into a trap. Perhaps they seek to duel honourably. Perhaps they are just eager for a fight. Or perhaps they have just grown impatient waiting for an opponent and decided to try and bring one to them. We won't know unless we go there and see for ourselves."

Waver looked back at her, asking, "So, are we going to?"

The servant looked at her master for a moment, adding, "We could. But..."

"But?" Waver turned to face her fully.

Rider went deep in thought, then responded, "Would you mind waiting a little longer, master?"

Waver recoiled, "Wait some more? But we came here to get a good vantage point of enemy servants nearby! And now one has finally shown itself! What was the point of waiting if we aren't even going to do anything?!"

Rider just gave him a calm look, "Please be patient a little longer master. I believe that another servant may answer the challenge before us. If so, I believe the clash to follow will in turn attract the attention of the other servants. If so, we will be able to observe their skills from this location, and it will give us an advantage over them. The enemy servants will weaken each other and, if we are extremely lucky, they will eliminate each other for us."

Waver stared at her in disbelief, "That...that actually, sounds like a really good idea Rider. Not only will we be able to get an advantage over them knowing their strengths and weaknesses, but we won't have to expend any prana and reveal any of your skills."

There was a slight look of disappointment on Rider's face that didn't escape Waver's attention, "What's wrong? It's a great plan!"

Rider sighed in response, "Many would think this as a cowardly strategy, even my beloved, but...I have to do whatever it takes, no matter how much I don't like it." She closed her eyes for a moment, adding, "Not just for me, but for you. So please..." She opened her eyes and looked at him again, "Don't worry master. I promise I will protect you."

Starting to understand where she was coming from, Waver himself started to look just as conflicted about their decision to stand by.

For now, the two decided to just wait and see what would happen.

* * *

After a long walk, Irisviel and Saber had finally arrived at their destination.

The Fuyuki Harbour.

Upon arriving, the presence of the servant they were looking for was extremely close.

It was only after walking out into the open that a voice finally answered their arrival.

"I'm glad to see that my call for a challenge did not go unanswered."

Saber and Irisviel stopped walking as the servant emerged from the shadows ahead, stepping into view under the lights of the lamp posts.

A golden armoured knight, with a helmet designed to look like that of a lion, wielding a long, well designed spear.

Of course, Saber was, very quick to notice that the servant, was just as tall as he was.

Thoughts were already going through his head.

Did this servant come from the same world he did?

He decided to respond to the servant, not willing to let the silence last, "Judging by your spear I'm sure I don't even need to ask which servant you are. Am I right, Lancer?"

Lancer chuckled a little, "You would be. And you, I can feel a massive power coming from you. You are the servant Saber, aren't you?"

Saber raised a brow, "You can tell just by that can you? I could be Berserker for all you know."

"Don't try and fool me Saber. I'm very much aware of the strength and power of the Saber class and you, most definitely match both of these traits from what I can sense alone." Lancer stated.

A shrug, and Saber replied, "Very well, I am Saber, yes." He looked over his shoulder at his 'master'. "Irisviel, stand back."

Irisviel backed away a little as a burst of energy formed around Saber.

Black smoke twirled around him, until it covered his form completely.

A few quick seconds after, it dissipated, revealing Saber, now armoured head to toe in his ash black armour, holding a long, sharp and rusty silver sword.

Wasting no time, Saber raised his sword and entered a stance, ready to fight.

"Saber, please be careful." Irisviel said. "I can use my healing magic to act as combat support for you. But more than that Saber..."

Before she could continue, Saber spoke up. "Just leave everything to me Irisviel. My only concern is that Lancer's master is nowhere to be seen. It's possible they may be plotting an ambush. Watch yourself and your surroundings."

He kept his sword raised, eyes completely trained on the spear wielding golden knight in front of him. "Irisviel, from here on out, I am counting on you."

Irisviel gave Saber a brave and confident look. "And I will do my best to assist you. Go Saber, bring me victory in this fight."

The two servants readied their weapons, and Saber tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword as he responded with assurance.

"I will."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **"You already lost the moment you came here."**

 **"Looks like there's been of change of plans."**

 ** **"Two servants working together?!"****


	5. Change of Plans

**Sorry for the very, very long wait, but lots of stuff got in the way and I also had to finish another fanfic that I barely had the time for, among other things which took up just as much time. This chapter was kinda rushed at the end and I really just wanted to get something out to let everyone know this story isn't dead, even though I probably should just delete it and start over with something new. I dunno, if people still read this then I guess I may keep it around.**

 **Well I've finally made it the first battle of the Holy Grail War. I'm aware it's similar to canon with Saber and Lancer fighting first but let's face it, it would still be those two either way no matter who the servants are and, in all seriousness, I have more options to choose from this way. I will say however that I'm not exactly the best at writing fight scenes but, I'll do what I can. If you haven't Reviewed yet, it would help if you took a moment to do so, the feedback is appreciated and I like hearing opinions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **'Change of Plans'**

"Master Kirei, I have news..."

Kirei Kotomine turned to his servant, who materialized out of thin air before him. "Assassin, if this is about Saber and Lancer, Tokiomi and I are already aware. One of your brothers is already present and watching the two carefully. The first battle of the Holy Grail War is about to begin."

"The second battle, to be more precise Kirei. Do not forget our ploy with Archer and one of the Assassin's." Tokiomi's voice followed from somewhere in the room, to which Kirei and Assassin looked over at a rather old horn gramophone.

Assassin tensed up at the mention of his brother's sacrifice. An action that did not go unnoticed by his master, who replied, "My servant himself would rather not remember."

"Ah, yes, I apologise Assassin." Tokiomi said.

The servant took a long moment before responding, "Don't. As of right now, Saber and Lancer are the current focus. Anyway, I just received some information from another one of my brothers that I think both of you would be interested in."

Kirei looked at Assassin while Tokiomi listened closely.

When his master gestured for him to continue, Assassin spoke, "Saber and Lancer, and their masters are not the only ones present at the harbour..."

* * *

Irisviel watched with bated breath as Saber and Lancer continued to stare each other down.

Both servants had their hands firmly gripped on their weapons, but were still as statues.

It didn't take long for Irisviel to figure out that both knights were clearly waiting for the other to make a move.

Lancer wanted to see the fighting style of his opponent before the latter saw his.

Saber was no different.

However, Saber knew he was at a slight disadvantage due to his opponent using a spear.

And given the length of spears, and Lancer's in particular, it offered his opponent a slight range advantage.

It would allow Lancer to attack him while also avoiding any blow Saber would be able to throw back at him.

It reminded Saber of just how much he disliked spear fighters.

The longer their idleness dragged on, the more tensed up Irisviel got.

Finally, after a long few minutes of, doing nothing, Lancer finally spoke up.

"Well? Are you going to make a move Saber?"

Saber smirked behind his helmet.

This was perfect.

The fact that his opponent spoke and bothered to ask that very question immediately told him that Lancer was getting impatient, which meant he was on the verge of just going for it and making a move of his own.

Saber just had to wait a little longer, and let his opponent's patience reach its limit. His opponent growing impatient would ultimately lead to him making a reckless move that he would be able to exploit.

Lancer narrowed his eyes at the ash black knight, tightening his grip around his spear before shifting his foot slightly.

And with no hesitation, Lancer lunged forward, much quicker thanks to pulling his front foot back to give him a boost.

Saber recoiled briefly, not expecting Lancer's speed and swiftly brought his sword up just in time to block what would have been a serious blow from Lancer's spear.

Lancer pulled back, backing away from Saber a few feet before thrusting his spear forward.

A quick step to the side let Saber dodge the blow, he then moved to throw in his own attack, swinging his sword towards the vulnerable Lancer's head.

But the spear wielding servant again showed off his reflexes, pulling backwards just enough to spin his spear in the opposite direction and barely halted Saber's attack with the blade of his spear.

Saber narrowed his eyes at his opponent and pulled away, just enough to swing his sword down once again at the enemy servant.

Lancer quickly stepped to the side and leaped backwards away from Saber, creating a little distance between the two.

"Impressive. Normally I'm too fast for my opponents to react in time." Lancer stated.

Of course, Saber just shrugged off his compliment, replying, "I wish I could say the same."

This got Lancer's attention. "Pardon?"

Saber continued, adding, "Throwing the first move like you did showed me that you don't have much patience in combat. Without patience, you will get reckless and ultimately make a move that will only end up resulting in your own defeat."

Lancer frowned and lunged forward yet again, shooting towards Saber almost at the speed of a bullet.

The sword wielding servant dodged his attack however, quickly stepping to the side and just barely avoiding a potentially fatal blow, the blade of his opponents spear just scratching Saber's armour slightly.

Lancer quickly twirled his spear as he pulled away and then tried to impale his opponent, thrusting the weapon forward.

Saber again quickly moved to the side, and this time decided to grab the spear by trapping the shaft between his armour and his arm.

Not expecting such a move, Lancer, while trying to pull the spear free, looked up just in time to see Saber bringing his sword towards his head.

To save himself, Lancer let go of his weapon and leaped backwards into the air, landing a good distance away from his opponent, who was now holding both a sword and his own spear.

Irisviel couldn't help but be overjoyed. It seemed that Saber had the advantage and was handling Lancer's attacks with ease.

Now he had the enemy servants weapon in hand and from the way their bout went, it seemed victory was all but theirs.

Saber examined the spear, seemingly admiring its craftsmanship. "If I was a spear fighter, I would desire to use this as well."

Lancer just stared at him, unamused.

The sword wielding servant then added, "Tell me something Lancer."

"What is it?" Lancer replied.

Saber lowered his weapon and proceeded to ask, "Where is your master? Is it not the purpose of a master to be present and aid his or her servant if or when required?"

Lancer straightened, replying, "Oh you need not worry, my master is much closer than you think."

Saber tilted his head, curious. "And yet here you stand, alone. And considering the way our battle is going right now, it seems like you've just lost." Saber said.

"No Saber." This time, Lancer smirked. "You already lost the moment you came here."

* * *

Kiritsugu and Maiya were both keeping in contact with each other while scouting the battle from the shadows, using their weapons to scan the area for enemy masters.

As he continued to keep a close eye on their surroundings, the Magus Killer just so happened to catch sight of someone standing on the roof of a warehouse. "Maiya, northeast of Saber and Lancer. On the roof of that warehouse, it's Lancer's master. Can you see him?"

Maiya attempted to locate said master, but was unable to, replying, "Negative, not from my position."

"Ok. I'll take him out." Kiritsugu replied as he checked his weapon, preparing to use it.

Unfortunately, a gust of wind blew against him and Kiritsugu suddenly found himself face to face with a pair of eyes hidden behind a metal mask.

Kiritsugu barely had the time to register the individual standing before him before being grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air by a Servant he himself witnessed being struck down.

Assassin just stared stoically at him, silent and, curious.

"What's wrong? Kiritsugu?!" Maiya asked in response to hearing Kiritsugu's struggling gasps for air, before darting away towards his position.

Easing up a little, Assassin quietly asked, "Rather sloppy to be present near a battle of servants, without your own servant at your side, is it not?" The servant said as he grabbed Kiritsugu's hand to examine the command seals. "Enemy master, as I suspected. Who is your servant?"

Kiritsugu's eyes widened as he looked down at Assassin. "Y-You...how...?" He struggled out.

Assassin chuckled, "You'll be spending a long time in the next life trying to figure that one out. Now, answer me, before I resort to extreme measures."

Before the servant could raise the sharp dagger in his other hand, someone's footsteps caught his attention.

Assassin looked over at Maiya, who had her gun trained on him.

The servant smirked and let Kiritsugu go, dropping him before turning to fully face Maiya. "I can only assume by trying to stop me, you are working together. Aren't you?"

Maiya however simply kept her gun raised, aiming directly at Assassin's head. "Get away from him. Now."

Assassin chuckled, and raised a hand, tapping his pointed metal hat. "If you really believe that little toy of yours can pierce my armour, go ahead and try."

Before Maiya could entertain the attempt, both her and Assassin were caught off guard by a cloud of smoke that covered their area.

Kiritsugu quickly got to his feet and ran towards Maiya, grabbing her arm and dragging her with him, hoping the smoke grenade would distract Assassin just long enough for them to escape. "Looks like there's been a change of plans."

Assassin remained in the cloud of smoke, simply smirking to himself. "...Interesting."

* * *

Saber and Lancer continued to stare each other down.

Without his weapon, Lancer couldn't really do much.

However, something was off. Saber could tell right away that Lancer seemed far too calm for someone who had just lost their weapon.

The fact that Lancer stated he had already lost the moment he arrived only confused him further. How so? Here he was, holding Lancer's weapon after having shown himself to be the superior of the two following their short bout, and yet...

"NOW!"

Saber recoiled in response to Lancer's shout, what was he...?

But it happened so quick.

A very, very huge and fat armoured knight came crashing out of the large container right next to Saber.

In the few brief seconds it happened, and despite dropping the spear in order to use his sword more effectively, all Saber caught sight of was the giant hammer that collided with him and sent him flying across the battle zone and right into another container.

"SABER!" Irisviel cried out in shock.

Lancer leaped forward and landed right next to the large, fat knight. He picked up his spear and faced the new arrival, commenting, "Good work Smough. He fell right for it, just as we planned."

Irisviel looked back and forth between the two, trying to process what was going on. "Two servants working together?!"

The large, fat knight, Smough, as Lancer called him, looked over at Irisviel, the latter freezing in place when she looked upon the face of his grotesque helmet. "Now to deal with the master. That, I believe is an executioners job, no?"

Before he could take a step forward, Lancer stopped, holding an arm out. When Smough looked down at him with a questioning glare, Lancer called out. "Shall we proceed as such, master? Saber is defeated, no more bloodshed is necessary."

For a moment, there was silence, until a voice echoed around them. "I will not take any chances. Eliminate her immediately Lancer."

Lancer frowned behind his helmet but nodded. "...As you wish." He turned and faced Irisviel, who had a look of fear in her eyes. "Apologies, but our masters word is absolute."

"Our?" Irisviel repeated him, confused and terrified.

Tightening his grip around his spear, Lancer rushed forward with the intention of giving Irisviel a quick and painless death.

At least, that's how it would have gone.

His spear didn't find its mark however.

Instead, Lancer found himself unsuccessfully piercing a large Greatshield carrying the design of a raven.

In his moment of confusion, Lancer failed to stop the greatshield from hammering into him, bashing him back and forcing him to jump away and back to Smough's side. "What is this?!"

Saber was revealed as the holder of the greatshield, holding his sword in his other hand and looking very much intact despite the surprise attack.

"But how?! I hit you dead on! That strike was enough to kill a god!" Smough shouted, enraged that Saber somehow escaped his attack unharmed.

Irisviel however couldn't be more happy, looking up at the servant with tears in her eyes. "Saber...you're okay."

Despite lacking a smile behind his helmet, Saber replied, "Of course. You are my master, and it is my job to protect you." He pointed his sword at the two enemy servants, adding, "And make no mistake, I will never allow cowardly villains such as this to lay a hand on you."

Lancer frowned, "Villains you say? It's true, that tactic was distasteful, but in a battle such as this, we must achieve victory at all costs."

Saber just narrowed his eyes at him. "Even at the cost of your pride?"

Before Lancer could respond, Smough interrupted. "Enough! How did you survive that attack?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Saber replied, raising his greatshield proudly. "I materialized my greatshield at the last second just before your hammer struck. So rather than hit me, you hit the shield instead, and the only damage I suffered was an aching back after crashing through that container."

Smough growled at him. "Damn you!"

"Calm down Smough." Lancer said, trying to calm his partner.

This time, Saber smirked. "It was a good attempt Lancer, I'll give you that. But a warrior doesn't get by with just weapons alone." He pointed his sword at him, adding, "I expect every opponent I face to have some trick up their sleeve, so I just decided to make sure I kept some of my own tools on reserve. Clearly, that was the wise decision. Right, Irisviel?"

Irisviel nodded. "That's right."

Lancer chuckled, "Very well. You outsmarted us this time Saber. Unfortunately, it will be the last, for against both me and Smough, you stand no chance of winning." The servant said, twirling his spear, preparing to strike.

Smough grinned like a madman behind his helmet and readied his giant hammer. "Back in our world, many had fallen in their attempts to defeat us. You, will simply be another added to the list."

Saber's smirk remained, moving into a fighting stance as he replied, "And many have fallen in their attempts to defeat me, I dare say I've slain far more than you have."

"Well..." Lancer started before jumping towards his opponent, Smough charging right behind him.

"LET'S FIND OUT!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **"That servant, I sense something, familiar."**

 **"It can't be...why him of all people?"**


	6. Reunited

**Sorry for the long wait once again. First off, I wanted to say I was planning on just giving up on this story, I had every intention of just saying screw it, cancel it and delete it due to how long it always took me to get back to wanting to write it. But even now despite my lack of motivation to write it and the overall time it usually takes per chapter, people still continued to favourite and follow it. I'm honestly surprised no ones just given up on it.**

 **That said, I decided I can't really just give up on this story, not when so many people are following it, so I decided to force myself off my lazy ass and get back to it despite not really being in a Fate/Dark Souls mood. So, I think I might be feeling a little rusty so apologies if some things in this chapter seem off compared to the last five, also don't be surprised by the fights being so short, I kinda prefer fights that don't drag on for like ten or so chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **'Reunited'**

"LET'S FIND OUT!"

Lancer jumped at Saber with Smough charging up right behind him.

Noticing how slow the large knight was, Saber concluded that he could use Smough's lack of speed to his advantage and made his move.

His first move was to block the attempted stab from Lancer's spear, Saber then pushed the knight back before leaping into the air, jumping over Smough in the process before landing a small distance away.

Irisviel, not wanting to get in Saber's way, made sure to back away and keep herself a safe distance from the fight.

Smough turned and glared at the ash black knight, and shouted, "Damn you! Get over here!" He shouted before charging his opponent yet again.

Lancer dashed forward, passing by his partner in the blink of an eye.

Upon reaching Saber, Lancer went in for another stab, but Saber blocked it yet again, this time he brought his sword down in retaliation, but Lancer dodged, stepping to the side before thrusting his spear a second time.

Saber blocked it once more, his greatshield proving to be very reliable in protecting himself from fatal attacks, much to Lancer's annoyance.

When the sword wielding servant swung his blade at Lancer again, the spear fighter jumped backwards, allowing a clear path for Smough to close the gap without running over his partner.

Smirking behind his helmet, Saber jumped to the side and leaped into the air after Lancer, barely dodging the large knight's giant hammer once it was swung at him.

Eyes widening in surprise at the ash black knight's speed, Lancer, still in mid-air, just barely raised his spear in time to block a fatal strike from Saber's sword.

Saber followed up his strike by delivering a swift kick to the spear fighters waist, a powerful kick that sent Lancer flying and crashing into one of the containers.

Upon landing on his feet, Saber turned his attention to Smough, who was already charging him yet again, this time with a furious and very frustrated scream.

There was no question he could defeat them.

However, how he would go about doing it was entirely different matter, and Saber knew it.

Defeating the spear fighter was simple, as Lancer was the smaller of the two, the same size as Saber himself, all the sword wielding servant needed was an opening to deliver the killing blow. Smough on the other hand was a different matter.

The large fat knight was obviously much larger than Saber himself, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the giant hammer his opponent wielded could potentially cripple him in one shot. The executioner also had a strength advantage, going well with his size advantage, making it much more difficult for Saber to figure out how to deal with him.

Speed may have been his only weakness, but he was still fast enough to swing the giant hammer, just enough for Saber to realise that it would be a major gamble to try and attack him.

Saber knew that if he attacked, and he wasn't fast enough, that was it, that giant hammer would end him where he stood, and if the first blow didn't kill him, he knew he wouldn't be in any condition to stop the second blow from finishing him off.

The large knight was going to be a problem, and the list of solutions was slim to none.

As the executioner closed in, Saber prepared to make another leap over him, until he looked up and saw Lancer in the air above him, coming down at him with his spear aimed at him.

He was stuck.

Jumping into the air would only bring him into a collision with Lancer, which would ultimately send him back down and right into Smough's attack, whereas charging Smough and attacking him would leave him open to the spear fighters attack, and the executioner would very likely overpower him anyway.

As the two closed in, Saber had no choice but to bring his shield up, holding it with all of his strength as the executioners hammer collided with it.

The sword wielding servant was sent flying across the docks, and Irisviel started to grow worried that the servant was outmatched.

Saber quickly stabbed his sword into the ground, causing it to wreck the concrete and leave a ruined trail in his wake as the move slowed him down to a stop near Irisviel.

"Are you okay, Saber?" Irisviel asked, concerned.

The sword wielding servant panted lightly for a moment before rising to his full height. "I'm fine..." He quietly replied, adding, "Although I admit, this may prove to be more difficult than I originally thought."

"You can't fight two servants alone Saber. I hate to say this, but we should retreat." Irisviel suggested.

Saber said nothing, instead keeping his eyes forward on his two opponents just up ahead, both preparing to make their next move.

When her servant didn't respond, Irisviel added, "Saber…"

"I will not retreat Irisviel." Saber replied, tightening his grip on his sword. "Even if I am outnumbered and outmatched, I refuse to retreat."

The firm tone in his response told Irisviel all she needed to know.

Saber had every intention of fighting this battle to the end.

* * *

From the shadows, another servant watched the battle.

While he was tempted to chase after the master that the seemingly still alive Assassin scared off, he considered the current battle to be more important.

Mostly due to the participants involved in the battle.

"That servant, I sense something, familiar." He quietly muttered to himself as he observed Lancer.

He recalled hearing of a knight whose description was very similar to Lancer's, except Lancer wore bright armour whereas the knight he heard about wore dark armour.

Even so, the similarities were too close, and he felt a need to personally investigate and find out for himself.

His attention then went towards the sole reason for his desire to remain and watch.

But as Lancer and his partner made their next moves, the desire to stand by and watch faded.

And suddenly he felt a new desire to act.

* * *

"Saber! Here they come!" Irisviel said as she backed away.

Gritting his teeth, Saber braced himself as the two enemy servants charged towards him once more.

Lancer's speed already allowed him to close the distance in seconds.

This time, he was ready for Saber's greatshield.

When the sword wielding servant raised his shield and attempted to strike his opponent with it, Lancer jumped into the air, leaping over it and leaving Saber open to his attack.

"SABER!"

Unable to recover in time to stop it, Saber could only look up and watch as Lancer's spear closed in on his head.

"ORNSTEIN!"

The spear never found its mark however.

A loud smack and the toll of a bell followed when Saber witnessed Lancer being swatted aside by an intervening knight at the last second.

Saber watched as Lancer crashed to the ground near the executioner, stopping Smough in his tracks as they both tried to process what just happened.

"WHO DARES INTERFERE?!" Smough shouted.

Irisviel turned her eyes to the new arrival, a large fancy looking knight in bulky dark gold armour, just slightly bigger than Saber.

The knight turned and then said to Saber, "You never let anyone get the upper hand on you so easily, you're getting sloppy." He then turned to Smough and Lancer who was still recovering from the attack. "Two on one is rather cowardly, no? Sorry to say, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to step in and put your unfair advantage to an end."

Smough just growled in anger, clearly on the verge of blowing a fuse at this point. "How dare you..."

Saber was silent.

He didn't know what to say right now, too focused on trying to process the individual standing next to him, who just saved him from suffering a lethal, possibly fatal blow.

One glance, and he immediately recognised the armour, the hammer and the face.

"It can't be...why him of all people?" Saber muttered quietly to himself.

The knight looked back at him, waiting for him to say something.

Saber didn't know what to say though.

Right now, he had mixed feelings on the presence of the knight.

He was happy, but he was furious at the same time.

Finally, after waiting too long for him to say something, the new arrival spoke instead. "I was expecting you to be a little more happy to see me."

Those words finally helped Saber find the response he was looking for. "Ha! You'll forgive me if I find no joy in a reunion with you of all people, Velstadt."

Velstadt frowned a little at the ash black knight. "Even after saving you?"

"Even after saving me." Saber said almost instantly.

A long silence went by as the two stared each other down.

Irisviel started to grow nervous, worried that the exchange between the two would lead to them clashing with one another despite the other two servants still being present.

"...Your hatred is completely justified." Velstadt said, sighing now. "And I don't blame you for it, Raime."

Saber narrowed his gaze at his brother, glaring at him for a brief moment before turning his attention to the other two servants. "...We'll talk later."

Velstadt nodded, "Agreed." He said, also turning to face their opponents.

An exhausted Lancer, still recovering from Velstadt's attack, asked, "Which...which servant are you?"

"I am of the Caster class, you can address me as such." Velstadt, or Caster as he preferred at the moment, responded.

Lancer frowned behind his helmet, clearly not happy with how things had turned out so far. "Why are you aiding Saber? All servants of the Holy Grail War are enemies to one another."

Caster nodded, "You're right. They are. However, there's no rule that says two servants can't ally with each other against another. You would know about that, wouldn't you?"

He wasn't happy with that response, but Lancer couldn't deny Caster had a point.

Once he got back to both feet, Lancer asked, "That's not the only reason though. Clearly you two are familiar with each other."

"Just as you two are." Caster replied with a smirk.

The response got a chuckle out of Lancer. "True."

Smough then spoke up, or rather, shouted, "Shut up! Ornstein, get a hold of yourself!"

Lancer nodded, "Of course." He let out a pained hiss as he tried to rise to his full height. "We didn't plan for any setbacks such as this, but we will adapt accordingly."

"Cease the pointless chatter, focus on the battle, both of you." The voice of Lancer's master echoed around them.

The spear fighter was engulfed in a glow, and within seconds, his wounds had healed just like that.

"Of course, my thanks, master." Lancer said with a newfound confidence now that he had been healed.

Each of the four servants tightened their grips around their weapons and prepared to charge one another.

"I'll handle the fat one. I should have no problems matching his strength with my own." Caster said to Saber.

Saber just chuckled. "That's fine with me, I have a score to settle with Lancer anyway."

"ENOUGH TALK! IT'S TIME FOR WAR!" Smough roared.

Just as the servants made their moves, they were all immediately stopped in their tracks by a hail of glowing arrows raining down between them.

Saber reacted by standing between Caster and the barrage of arrows, using his greatshield to protect them both from the unexpected attack.

Lancer just barely evaded it, while Smough wasn't as lucky, having been struck by quite a few arrows before successfully rolling out of the way of the rest. Thankfully, his armour was thick and bulky enough to stop him from suffering any injuries.

"What was that? Another servant?" Irisviel asked as she looked around for the source of the arrows.

The four servants took a moment to recover from the surprise attack, before glancing around, trying to find the one responsible.

"What a pity." A new voice echoed around them.

Given the only other voice they'd heard until now was Lancer's master, it wasn't difficult to separate him from the other new arrival, especially given the monstrous tone the new voice had to it.

"I was hoping to save myself some valuable time and just kill you all in the blink of an eye. But it would seem you're all smarter than that. Well, almost all of you."

A large form, a being that looked half human and half monster, materialised on top of a pile of containers, looking down at them with a wicked grin.

The very presence of this abomination froze all of them where they stood.

But while Saber and Caster were merely surprised by the new arrival, it was Lancer and Smough who were shocked the most.

"L-Lord...Gwyndolin…?" Lancer whispered.

Smough took a small step back, his confidence starting to waver. "No...not him...not him..."

"Archer, the servant that defeated Assassin." Irisviel said as she struggled to take her eyes off of the monstrosity.

Caster glanced over at her, brow raised. "The servant that...ah, I see..."

It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

Likely, most of the participants in the Holy Grail War believe Assassin has been eliminated, completely unaware that he is still active in the Holy Grail War.

He knew this the moment he saw the servant in question chase off a master or two who were hiding in the shadows.

Approaching Caster, Saber asked, "Velstadt, are you familiar with that being?"

"No. I've never seen him before. However..." He stopped, glancing over to the other two servants. "Judging by their reactions, I think it's safe to assume those two are very familiar with him."

Irisviel then asked, "Could they be, allies?"

"I don't think so." Caster replied, adding, "He tried to kill them too. That tells me that they are his enemies as well."

Saber nodded, "Indeed. Irisviel stay back, things might get even more dangerous from here on out."

"S-Sure..." Irisviel replied, backing away a little.

Smirking down at the spear fighter and the executioner, Archer said, "I wonder if the same meal tastes as good as it did the first time."

He then turned his attention from Lancer and Smough to the other two servants and the master, and smirked. "I must admit, I'm surprised to see a couple of servants ally with each other this early in the Holy Grail War. Even so, forming an alliance will not save you from my wrath."

Rising to his full height, a large dark bow materialised in Archer's hand as he announced to them, "You will simply be among the many who have all fallen prey to my hunger. I, the Devourer of Gods!"

Besides Saber and Caster, the monstrous laugh sent a shiver down the spines of everyone present, including Lancer's master despite being a safe distance away from the battle.

* * *

One master who was hidden away in the shadows smirked in response to the monstrous servant's claim, and simply uttered two words to himself.

"Kill him."

* * *

A black aura formed a short distance away, slowly expanding across the ground before exploding into a cloud of nothing but darkness.

It was only after they all sensed the tremendous power emanating from the dark cloud, that the attention of all servants and masters turned to the new arrival.

The darkness subsided a little, just enough for all of them to make out a dark knight of silver and blue, clutching a dark sword in his one good hand.

Given the extremely hostile and aggressive aura and the absolute power radiating from this servant's very being, it didn't take a genius to figure out who the new arrival was.

"Berserker." Caster said in response to the low growl that came from the dark knight.

Lancer and Smough exchanged glances of disbelief, before the former looked back at the new arrival, muttering, "Impossible. Him as well?"

Archer laughed once again, and greeted the new arrival. "Another victim for the feast! By all means, make yourself very comfortable, you will-"

The servant was cut off by the roar of a leaping Berserker, and the dark sword that pierced his monstrous body.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **"By the power of my Command Seal, I order you..."**

 **"The wolf blood in my veins..."**

 **"Think of Gough! Think of Ciaran!"**


End file.
